


Audrey and Rylen

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Audrey and Rylen [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey never knew what love felt like until she first met Rylen. A story of love at first sight, mostly set between the events of DA:I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailfindragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailfindragon/gifts).



Staring down at the map, Audrey can’t help but focus her attention to the Western Approach. Audrey knows she should be listening to what Cullen has to say, but her mind kept wandering to Rylen, his dark hair and blue eyes, his laugh and amazing voice. No one has ever captured her attention the way Rylen has.

A polite cough startles Audrey from her daydreaming. Audrey looks up at Leliana. The Spymaster’s eyes gleam with amusement. “Is there something interesting in the Western Approach, or perhaps someone?”

Audrey’s cheeks turn pink under the Leliana’s knowing gaze. She tries to stammer a reply, but is cut off when Josephine giggles at her. “You’ve been staring at the map the entire meeting. I doubt you’ve heard a word Cullen has said.”

“I… You’re right. I apologize, Commander.”

“It’s alright, Inquisitor.” Cullen smirks at Audrey before glancing down at the table. “The only change in the field is that I am recalling Captain Rylen, now that he’s trained Captain Stuart to run the keep in the Approach.”

Audrey’s heart starts racing in her chest as she tries to stay outwardly calm. “And when will he be back in Skyhold?” She manages to ask, without seeming overly excited about the prospect of the captain who stole her heart being near her again.

“Within a week or so, I would imagine. I sent the order out while you were in the field.”

“Thank you, Commander.” Audrey’s voice squeaked as she spoke, making Leliana and Josephine double over in laughter, while Cullen looks on confused. “Is there anything else?” Leliana and Josephine shake their heads, wiping tears from their eyes. Audrey nods to her advisers and hurries out of the room, laughter following behind her.

 

Leaning against the railing of her balcony with a glass of wine in hand, Audrey lets her mind wander to when she and Rylen first met.

 _“I don’t believe we’ve met. What is your name, Captain?” A warmth creeps up Audrey’s face, as she tries to force the butterflies out of her stomach. She never knew she could feel like this for anyone._ Audrey _thought when people described love to her, that they were being overly poetic, but everything she was told is true._

 _“My apologies, Inquisitor, my name is Rylen.” His voice makes Audrey melt inside. Slightly shaking her head, she forces herself to focus on the task at hand. She’s there to do a job, not try to court one of her captains. Rylen tells her about the situation in the Approach, but she barely hears a word._ Audrey _hopes that Cassandra is paying better attention than she is._

_“Do you have a lady, Captain Rylen?” Dorian’s voice makes Audrey jump slightly. She hears him and Varric laughing behind her._

_“No, Sir. I was stationed in the circle at Starkhaven. When the world went mad, I joined the Inquisition. I’ve been so busy, that I hadn’t had the chance to look. Not that anyone had captured my attention before.” Rylen’s gaze moves from Dorian to Audrey. The look in his eyes sends shivers down her spine, raising goosebumps on her skin. Audrey doesn’t notice when the rest of her group walks away, her eyes still locked with Rylen’s._

_“Please call me Audrey.” Reaching for her hand, Rylen slowly takes her glove off. Bringing her hand to his lips, he gently presses a kiss to her knuckles._

_“As my lady wishes.”_

_“I must return to Skyhold today.” Audrey glances away for a moment, trying to find the right words to tell him she’d want to come back, to see him again. Words could not quantify what it means to Audrey to have finally found her heart, or how it felt for her to have to put a continent between him and herself._

_Rylen opens his mouth to speak again, but a scout interrupts him. “I have some work to attend to, Audrey. Please be careful, and have a safe trip back to Skyhold.” He gives her a meaningful look before motioning for the scout to follow him._

_Nodding, Audrey watches Rylen walk away, wishing she had been bold enough to kiss him before he left._

“So, your Captain is going to be back in Skyhold soon.” Dorian’s voice startles Audrey, making her drop her glass of wine over the railing. Gasping, she prays no one was standing under the balcony. She breathes a sigh of relief when she looks down and sees no one there.

Turning around, Audrey flashes Dorian an annoyed look. Walking past her best friend, she gets two more glasses, and pours them both some wine. “Rylen will be back, but I don’t think I can call him mine.”

“Perhaps not yet, but there was an electricity to the looks you gave one another, and when he kissed your hand.” Dorian pretends to fan himself. “Even Cassandra could tell there was something between the two of you. Shall we figure out a hairstyle and what you’re going to wear when your knight in shining armor returns from the desert?”

Audrey sits down in the chair in front of Dorian and lets him put her raven black hair into different styles. “What are you going to wear?”

“I don’t have much. If I had more time, I would ask Josephine to order me something. I think of what I have, the purple dress would be what I would pick. It’s simple but elegant.”

“I’d have to take a look, but you’re probably right.”

Audrey starts to reply, but stops when someone knocks on the door. Dorian lets her wavy hair fall out of his grasp. The door opens, and unfamiliar heavy footfalls thunder up the steps. Audrey stands up, her mouth agape when she sees Rylen at the top of the stairs. Dorian squeezes her arm lightly, before leaving. He nods to Rylen on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Rylen takes Audrey’s hand in his. Leaning over, he kisses her knuckles. “I have missed you, my lady.”

Audrey stares at him, unsure if she’s awake or having a really good dream. “You’re really here?” Rylen pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. Leaning into Rylen, Audrey smells his musky scent, mixing with the mint from his soap. “I hadn’t expected you for another week. I was worried I was having another dream and I’d wake up alone.”

Rylen’s chest vibrates as he laughs. “I can leave and come back in a week, if it suits my lady.”

“No!” Audrey tightens her embrace. “It’s not that I don’t want you here. It’s just, I thought I had more time to make myself more presentable. Or at least so I wouldn’t be wearing this Maker awful outfit Josephine filled my closet with.”

“Oh, my lady.” Rylen extracts himself from Audrey’s arms. Caressing her cheek with his calloused fingers, he sees warmth in her eyes for him that fills him with joy. “You will always look amazing to me, even in a beige blouse and matching trousers.”

“Are you settled in?”

“Not yet, and I still have to check in with Commander Cullen.” The corners of Rylen’s eyes crinkle as he smiles at Audrey. “I wanted to come see you first.”

Audrey’s heart begins to race, her cheeks heating up. “Why is that?” She forces herself to not bite her lower lip hoping he can’t hear her heart beat.

“I wanted to ask you a question. It is one that has been on my mind since we first met.” Rylen glances away for a moment, trying to gather up his courage. It is a question he needs to know the answer to, even if it’s a rejection. She is nobility and he is not, so even if they have feelings for one another, she might have to say no out of obligation to her parents. Taking a deep breath, Rylen returns his gaze to her eyes.

“May I please court you, my lady?” Watching Audrey’s face light up, Rylen feels the warmth of her love as though it were sunlight.

“I would like that, very much.” Audrey beams at Rylen, happier than she’s ever been in her life. She takes a step closer to him, feeling the heat of his body against hers.

Reaching for Audrey’s hand once more, he plants a soft kiss on her fingers. “As much as I would love to stay with you, I must check in with Commander Cullen. Shall I see you later?”

“Yes, please come back for dinner. I’ll make sure I’m not working through dinner again.” Audrey makes a mental note to tell her advisers that she is not to be disturbed this evening at the meeting.

“As you wish, my lady.” Rylen squeezes her hand before letting it go. He turns, walking toward the staircase.

Watching him walk away, Audrey impulsively follows. “Wait.” When Rylen turns around again to face her, Audrey kisses him fervently. Startled, it takes Rylen a moment to react. Embracing Audrey, he returns her kiss with equal passion.

Reluctantly, they break the kiss. Rylen gently touches Audrey’s swollen lips with his fingers, making her shiver. “I will see you later, my lady love.” He pecks her lips once more, before parting with Audrey, leaving her in a daze at the top of the stairs.

 

Smoothing out her purple velvet dress, Audrey forces herself to not pace. The girls from the kitchen have come and gone a few minutes before and it’s only a matter of time until Rylen should be there. It has been a long time since Audrey was last this nervous about something that wasn’t Inquisition related.

When Rylen reaches the top of the steps to Audrey’s room, the sight of his lady love leaves him breathless. Her long black hair is pulled back in an intricate style, exposing her ears and neck. Her dress is simple yet elegant, a deep purple color that matches her eyes with an off the shoulder neckline, and a skirt that flares out at the hips.

“I wasn’t sure what you like to eat.” Audrey’s voice breaks through the trance Rylen was in. “So I asked the cook to make my favorite soup, and chocolate covered shortbread for dessert.”

Rylen closes the distance between them, and embraces Audrey. He kisses her wine stained lips, tasting the sweet red wine Audrey had been drinking.  

“I have yet to meet food that I did not like, my lady.” Pulling Audrey’s chair out for her, Rylen gently pushes it in as she sits down. Settling into his seat across from her, he reaches for her hand as they begin to eat.

Rylen studies Audrey’s hand on his own, fitting so perfectly in his, just as her body does pressed against him. It’s almost as if they were made for one another, and perhaps they were. Turning her hand over, he kisses her palm before letting it go, to wrap his arms around her.

Audrey nuzzles into Rylen’s neck, smiling at how right it feels to be in his embrace. Even though they only just started to get to know one another, it feels like they’ve known each other all their lives. “We should put some time aside each day, to be together. Perhaps we could keep some time in the afternoon clear, and walk on the battlements.”

“I would love that, my lady.” Tightening his arms around Audrey, Rylen wishes the night would go on forever, but knows it won’t. Closing his eyes, he breathes in her scent, the elf root of her soap mixing with her natural fragrance. “I must go soon, Audrey. I know we both have early starts tomorrow.”

Sitting up, so she can look into his eyes, Audrey cups Rylen’s cheek with her hand. “I understand, maybe we can start our walks tomorrow.”

“I will ask Cullen when I can take the time.” Rylen takes Audrey’s hand off of his face, pressing his lips against her palm. He stares into her eyes, the smoldering look she’s giving him sending tingling up his spine. Leaning into Audrey, Rylen captures her lips with his own. Hugging her, Rylen pulls Audrey onto his lap, deepening the kiss.

Rylen smirks when Audrey tries to recapture his lips after they break their kiss. Looking into her dark purple eyes, Rylen would surrender his heart and soul to this woman. He’s never felt surer about anything before in his life.

Standing up, Audrey holds her hand out to Rylen. “I think we should say goodnight before it gets too much later.” Locking her gaze with Rylen’s, Audrey reluctantly lets go of his hand. Rylen’s smile warms her heart as he pulls her closer for another kiss.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, my lady.” Rylen promises before leaving Audrey for the night.

 

Walking along the battlements has become a daily routine for Audrey and Rylen. At first, people would gawk at them as they held hands, openly showing affection for one another. After a couple of months, however, it was old news.

Audrey and Rylen smile at the guards as they pass. They turn away from Skyhold, looking out over the mountains. “I leave tomorrow, with the army.”

“I will be following a couple of days after.” Audrey looks at Rylen, worry in her eyes. “Be safe, my love.”

“I promise I will be.” Wrapping his arms around Audrey, he holds her close to him. “We will win this battle, and the war. I have faith in you.”

Smiling, Audrey nuzzles into Rylen’s neck. “Your faith means more to me than anything. I hope I will be able to live up to it.”

“I know you will.” Rylen presses his lips into Audrey’s hair. “Shall we walk more?”

“Not yet, I want to stay like this a moment longer.”

“You were going to tell me more about your sisters.” Rylen rests his chest against the top of Audrey’s head, smiling to himself.

“Ah, right. I have three sisters, and I’m the youngest. Cecilia is the closest to me in age. She and I were inseparable growing up, always getting into trouble. Evelyn and Lucille are closer in age to one another, and they were always off with our father learning about the family business. Our parents never pressured any of us to get married, and Cecilia is still single, but Evelyn and Lucille have both married very nice men from Ostwick and Ferelden respectively.”

“Have you heard from your family since everything that’s happened?”

“I have, but I wish I could see them again.” Audrey’s heart aches for a moment, but when Rylen squeezes his arms around her, the pain eases. “You would really like my family, and I know they would love you.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I love you, and that’s all that would matter to them.” Pulling away from Rylen’s embrace, Audrey kisses him. “We should walk back. I have a meeting in half an hour.” Rylen holds his arm out to her, Audrey slips hers through, and they walk back to the keep arm in arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring at Adamant from camp, Audrey dreads the coming battle. Why does it always seem to come to this? Turning to look at the camp, her heart squeezes tight. How many of these men and women won’t be coming home? How many wives, husbands, fathers, and mothers will never see their loved one again?

Ducking into her tent, she tries to push the negative thoughts out of her mind. They need to win this battle, or everyone in Thedas would die. As heartbreaking as the thought of losing any lives on the battlefield is, what would happen if they fail would be far worse. Staring down at the map on her makeshift table, Audrey envisions the men, women, and children they would be saving through their actions.

“My lady,” Rylen’s voice breaks through Audrey’s thoughts. Feeling his arms wrap around her, she leans back against his chest. “I wish I could be in your party tomorrow.”

“As do I.” Spinning in Rylen’s arms, Audrey embraces him, resting her head against his shoulder. “I have Dorian, Bull, and Blackwall with me tomorrow. I will be alright. Please be safe. I know you’re an accomplished warrior, I just hope you won’t take any chances.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Rylen’s arms tighten around her as he inhales deeply. “Come back to me.”

The fear in his voice pains her. Audrey knows no matter how skilled, how careful there are in battle, one of them might not make it. “I will do everything I can to return to you, but, if I…” Audrey closes her eyes tightly, not wanting to think about dying, leaving Rylen in the world alone. She knows she has to though, to make sure he doesn’t follow her. “If I should fall, you need to fight on. Don’t give up, and live for me.”

“I will live for you, but you must promise me the same. If I should be killed tomorrow, live and do not think on what could have been.” Fighting back tears they cling to each other, not wanting to let go, but knowing they must.

Audrey pulls from Rylen’s embrace, gazing into his sorrowful blue eyes. “I promise, but please come back to me.” Setting her hand on his chest, to feel his heart beating, Audrey kisses Rylen deeply as tears escape from the corners of her eyes.

 

Rylen’s heart stops when the dragon appears seemingly from thin air. He watches it chase Audrey and her group as he fights through the horde of demons, with the soldiers, and some of the Grey Wardens. Having spoken to a couple, Rylen found out that not all of them were keen on their Commander’s idea.

A loud crash reverberates as the dragon falls through the battlements. Rylen watches Audrey and her group try to outrun the collapsing stones behind them. When they fall, he feels as though his heart is falling with them. A green flash of light appears under them, and they all fall into it.

Knowing that Audrey went into the Fade physically before and survived gives him hope that she will live. That thought alone makes him fight harder than he knew he could. Rylen will make sure he stays alive, for her, because she will come back to him.

 

Collecting the last of her stolen memories, Audrey now knows she wasn’t saved by Andraste. That she really isn’t a herald of anything, but was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shaking her head, Audrey tries to focus on the good she’s done since then, all the lives she saved. Maybe she was meant to be there, even if there was no direct link to Andraste or the Maker.

“Inquisitor, why do you fight so hard? Don’t you know it’s for naught? Even if you make it back, there will be no one waiting for you. The man you love has already died. Why not join him?” The demons voice worms its way into Audrey’s heart and mind. She knows he promised to fight to survive, but what if…

“You lie!” Audrey bellows, dancing her way through the demons, daggers in hand. “He still lives, I know he does.” She refuses to believe him dead. Audrey knows he would fight to come back to her, so she can do nothing less than fight with everything she has in her to do the same. They will be together again.

Stroud and Ella Hawke bicker about who should be left behind. They were at each other’s throats at one point or another nearly the entire time they were in the Fade. Audrey takes a deep breath, knowing it will be up to her to decide who is sacrificed. She hates that their fates are left in her hands. Quickly thinking through what happened, she knows it has to be Stroud. The Wardens risked all of Thedas with their idiocy.

Turning to face them, she looks into Stroud’s eyes. Audrey could do that much for the man she’s leaving to die, so that she and Hawke could live. “Stroud, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, my calling was true. I was to die anyway, be it here or out of the Fade.” Nodding to Audrey and Hawke, Stroud draws his blades and runs at the demon. “For the Wardens!”

Audrey glances in his direction one last time before she and Hawke sprint toward the rift.

 

Fighting back to back with Cullen, Rylen fights the last of the demons that appeared through the rift. It started to glow again, and he prepared himself to face whatever came through next. When Audrey’s group stumbled through, he breathed a sigh of relief, until he saw that she wasn’t behind Bull. Panic grips his heart, as he prays for her to come back to him. Rylen had fought and survived, she needs to as well.

Before he can be completely consumed with fear, Audrey and Hawke run through the rift. Relief washes through Rylen’s soul, seeing Audrey alive and whole. Standing in front of the rift, she clenches the hand with the anchor, slamming the rift shut.

“Wardens, Stroud died so that Hawke and I could live. He sacrificed himself because of the actions of you all. It is time to make up for it, join the Inquisition and atone for your grave error.” Holding her hand out, the Grey Warden in front of her shakes it. Hawke says something to Audrey, and worry crosses her face. He sees her shake her head and tell her not to do something. Nodding, Hawke walks toward Cullen, wrapping her arms around him.

 

Audrey looks around, scared the demon told the truth in the Fade. Spotting Rylen, she runs to him, throwing herself in his arms. Ignoring everyone around them Audrey passionately kisses Rylen, as tears roll down her cheeks. The fear in her heart fades away as her lips press against his, the contact between them a balm to her soul.

Audrey wipes Rylen’s tears away as he does the same for her. “I love you, Rylen.”

“And I you, Audrey.” Pulling his gloves off, he tucks them in his belt. Cupping his hands against her cheeks, he revels in feeling her skin against his. Rylen knows how close they had been to losing one another, that they both made it through overwhelmed him. He tries to push away thoughts of future battles, knowing he has to live in the here and now. Having this time with Audrey is precious, and Rylen intends to make the most of it.

“Move in with me.” Audrey’s voice breaks through Rylen’s thoughts. He watches her cheeks turn pink under his hands. “Move in with me, please. I don’t want to spend another night without you when I am home.”

Audrey bites her lower lip, waiting for him to reply. He pulls her closer, his lips colliding with hers. Rylen pries her mouth open with his tongue, deepening the kiss. When he lets her go, Audrey rocks on her feet in a daze, her lips swollen. Blinking, she regains control of herself after a couple of moments. When her gaze moves up from the ground to his face, she sees Rylen beaming at her, his whole face lit up.

“I will move in with you.” Reaching for Audrey’s hand, Rylen delicately kisses her knuckles. “I can think of nowhere else I’d rather be than with you in my arms, in our room.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bounding up the stairs to her room, Audrey is happy to see Rylen moved in while she was away. His desk set across from hers where the dresser used to be, now relocated to the bathroom. A small table and two chairs are where the sofa had been, its new place is on the rug in front of the fireplace making it a cozy spot to cuddle at night. Having the rest of the evening free, Audrey decides to get into something infinitely more comfortable than her armor, after washing the road off.

Sitting down on the sofa in front of the fireplace, Audrey sips her wine as she reflects on how long it was since she was home last. Instead of returning to Skyhold with the army, she and three of her inner circle went to the Hissing Wastes. It was a desert waste land that seemed to be in eternal darkness, as well as lacking anything that hissed. After they dealt with the Venatori there, the trip home was a slow one, stopping to close any rifts remaining in Orlais.

 

 Hours seem to go by before the door opens at the bottom of the stairs. Rylen’s heavy footfalls land quickly as he rushes up to the room. Standing, Audrey beams at him. Taking a couple of long strides, Rylen closes the distance between them, pulling Audrey into an embrace, being mindful not to do so as tightly as he wants to, still wearing his armor. “I missed you, my lady.”

“And I you, my love.” Audrey nuzzles against Rylen’s neck, his scent filling her nose. “Every day felt like months. I would have gone crazy were it not for your letters.”

Rylen chuckles as he gently runs his fingers through Audrey’s hair. “I couldn’t let the love of my life go insane.”

Audrey pushes away from Rylen, about to playfully shove him when her gaze meets his. Her breath catches seeing the smoldering look he’s giving her. Delicately, Rylen traces her lower jaw with the tips of his fingers, stopping at her chin. Leaning into Audrey, he kisses her languidly. Slowly, they sink down on to the sofa, not breaking their kiss. Audrey blindly reaches for the buckles of Rylen’s armor, wanting to feel him against her. A heat begins to pool in her stomach and Audrey realizes that she wants to go further with Rylen than they’ve gone before. That she longs to have all of him, and the revelation frightens and excites her.

Pulling away from Audrey, Rylen searches her eyes. His desire for her echoed in the dark look she’s giving him.  Audrey seems to want him as much as he does her. Before his nerves get the better of him, Rylen tilts Audrey’s head slightly, planting kisses along her neck and earlobe. Audrey whimpers each time his lips touch her soft skin. Whimpers turn to begging whines as he light nibbles at her earlobe. “I want you.” Audrey whispers, her voice breathy.

“Are you sure? I’ve never…” Rylen feels butterflies flap in his stomach, waiting for her answer. He wants her, but he needs to know she’s ready for them to be together. Rylen doesn’t want Audrey to feel rushed and regret it later. The thought of her possibly resenting him is too much for him to bear.

Audrey’s touch chases away his fears. She flashes him a worried look, seeming to try to understand what he might be thinking.

“Neither have I, and I am sure.” Audrey holds one of his hands between her own. “I love you, Rylen. I never knew I could feel this deeply for someone, not until I met you.” Kissing Rylen, Audrey fights back tears.

“I know I am ready for this, but I won’t push you to do anything if you are not. You are the only man I will ever want to be with. I can wait until we are both ready.”

Rylen stares at Audrey rendered speechless as tears roll down his cheeks. Audrey cups his face with her hands, gently wiping away his tears with her thumbs. Leaning toward one another, they kiss tenderly, letting their emotions flow through their lips and their fingers as they search for skin to touch.

Breaking the kiss, Rylen stands up. He removes his armor, adeptly undoing all of the buckles. Neatly placing his armor on his armor stand, Rylen turns back to Audrey, holding his hand out to her.

Reaching up, Audrey places her hand on Rylen’s and he pulls her to standing. He embraces her, his lips capturing her own in a more heated kiss than before. Unbuttoning Rylen’s shirt, Audrey slips her hands in, against his chest. Her calloused hands feel his hard muscles and coarse body hair, and scars received throughout the years from training and battle.

Backing away from Audrey, Rylen shrugs out of his shirt. Audrey’s eyes lazily travel down his torso, taking in his warriors build, muscular, but not overly so. Gently moving Audrey’s hands away when she starts to unbutton her blouse, Rylen quickly unbuttons the rest. Sliding his hands under her top, he slides it off her, his hands leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Rylen’s eyes linger on Audrey’s upper body, toned from years of training, the curves of her hips emphasized by the top of her trousers. Their hands roam each other’s bodies, exploring every inch of uncovered skin.

“Are you sure you want this?” Rylen asks between kisses, their arms wrapped tightly around one another, pressing their bodies close together.

“I am very sure.” Audrey gasps when Rylen sweeps her off her feet. With one more searing kiss, he carries her to their bed.

 

Waking up to the sun rising, Audrey smiles to herself. Lightly, she caresses Rylen’s arm that’s laying over her waist, feeling the warmth of his body pressed against her. Turning to lay on her back, Audrey watches Rylen sleep peacefully, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

Rylen opens his eyes, and smiles at Audrey. “Good morning, my love.” Propping himself on one elbow, he caresses her cheek, leaning over Audrey to kiss her.

Wrapping her arms around Rylen’s neck, Audrey presses her lips into his. Rylen moves so he’s laying on top of her, their kiss becoming more passionate. Audrey reaches down, grasping his length with her hand, making Rylen moan into her mouth. Encircling his waist with her legs, Audrey guides him into her. They move together, thrusting their hips into one another in an unhurried pace, knowing they have all morning to be together. Breaking their kiss, Rylen stares into Audrey’s eyes as they explore each other’s bodies with their hands.

A breathy moan gets caught in Audrey’s throat when Rylen starts massaging her breasts, using his mouth to tease her swollen beige nipples, licking before little nibbling and sucking them. The musky scent of their loving making surrounds them as they increase the tempo of their thrusts. Wet fleshy noises fill the air as they slowly get closer to reaching their climax. Audrey tries to hold the moment, freeze time, but it’s too much. Pure pleasure floods every sense, overwhelms every nerve, begging for a release as Rylen lips softly, tenderly graze her neck. Clinging onto Rylen, Audrey screams his name as her orgasm ripples through her. His screams join hers as he peaks seconds later, spilling his seed into her channel.

Panting, Rylen lays down on Audrey, their bodies slick with sweat. Propping himself up again, his gaze focused only on her, love radiating from her eyes as she glows. “I love you, Audrey.”

“I love you too, Rylen.” Kissing tenderly, the salty taste of sweat mingles with that of their lips. Breaking the kiss, Rylen gently presses his lips into hers once more before laying down again, resting his head against her shoulder. Audrey wraps her arms around him, both content to hold one another a while longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Audrey carefully unfolds the parchment Rylen had given Cullen for her, having something that was in his hands puts her heart at ease. She traces his handwriting with the tip of her index finger, as she rereads the already memorized letter.

Her mind turns toward the last fight, and she shivers as she recalls the gory details. The fight in the Arbor Wilds was a brutal fight, between fighting Coryfeus’s army and the ancient elves protecting the temple. There were so many corpses along the way, that it terrified Audrey when she didn’t see Rylen at all. She fought on because she promised she would, but it tore her up inside thinking that one of the bodies she passed on her way to the temple might have been him.

Knowing what she knows now, Audrey is glad she listened to Solas and Morrigan in the Temple of Mythal, taking the path instead of jumping in after the Templars. It could have gone far worse without the aid of the guardians. Audrey was glad she didn’t have to fight them too.

“A copper for your thoughts?” Dorian’s voice startles Audrey out of her sightless staring. Folding the parchment in her hand, she carefully slips it into her pocket.

“My thoughts are worth at least a silver.” Audrey replies, laughing. Leaning against the stone of the battlements, she looks up at the part of the sky the breach used to be. “It’s only a matter of time before Coryfeus attacks again. Morrigan says she can match the dragon, but I’m nervous.” Without realizing it, she lowers her hand to her pants pocket, patting the letter through the fabric.

“He’s with the army, he’s safe.” Dorian wraps his arm around Audrey’s shoulder and she leans into him. “Rylen will come back to you. He made it through the fight.”

Audrey’s chin quivers, tears welling up in her eyes. “I know, but what if Coryfeus attacks the soldiers, what if…” A sharp pain in her hand makes Audrey’s knees buckle. Looking down at her palm, the anchor glows violently, and starts to expand again. Hearing Dorian curse in Tevene, she shifts her gaze first to him then to the direction he’s facing. “No,” she whispers. The breach is open once more.

 

Rylen’s heart jumps into his throat when the breach first reappears in the sky. Wiping the cold sweat off his brow, he tries to maintain the appearance of calm around the soldiers. Calm is the last thing he is actually feeling though. Staring up at the sickly green tear in the heavens, Rylen feels sick to his stomach with worry. His heart aching, it takes all of his will not to ride out to Audrey. Rylen’s need to protect her, to make sure she’s safe is overwhelming him. Having not seen her at all in the Arbor Wilds, it scares him that she might be going into battle injured.

“You could have the soldiers turn south instead of north to Skyhold.” Hawke sets her hand on Rylen’s shoulder. He shakes his head, turning to look at her.

“I have my orders.” Rylen replies, trying to take deep breaths, each one seeming harder to breathe in than the last. It’s as though some one is taking the very air around him, leaving him to suffocate like a fish on land. “I need to believe she’ll make it. That she would want me to put the Inquisition first, no matter how badly I ache to fight at her side.”

“I understand. Cullen could be going into the fight with her, and… I’m not there to heal him, to keep him safe.” Tears shine in Hawke’s eyes as she stares past Rylen, up at the breach. Rylen squeezes her arm, fighting back his own tears.

“We’re a little over a day from Skyhold, get some rest while you can.” Hawke nods before walking away, leaving Rylen alone with his thoughts.

 

Following Hawke into Cullen’s office, Rylen watches her throw herself into Cullen’s arms. He clears his throat politely when they seem to forget he’s there. When they don’t acknowledge his presence, Rylen decides it best to step outside and let them have some privacy.

Looking to the south, he does a double take. The ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes are hovering high above the earth. Rylen grips the stone in front of him, to keep from falling backward. His heart starts beating at a furious pace. The fight started and all he can do is watch as the love of his life fights to save them all.

Rylen pulls his damp gloves off, wiping his sweaty hands against his cloak. He strains to see more of the fight, but can’t make anything out. Were there enough people in Skyhold to go into the battle with her? What about the dragon? Is it really an archdemon? Could Audrey take both it and Coryfeus on? Another dragon appears, flying into Coryfeus’s dragon. Where did it come from? Would it have to be fought too?

Rubbing his neck, Rylen wishes he wasn’t in full armor. His muscles are so tense they feel beyond sore. His heart hasn’t slowed its frantic beating, no matter how many times he tries to breathe deeply. As the fight progresses, other people join him on the battlements, but Rylen doesn’t notice them. All of him is focused to the south, as though he can project himself there to help Audrey win and survive.

Rylen’s heart stops beating at the thought of the battle being won, but Audrey not making it home alive. He doubles over, leaning against the stone. Inhaling sharply, he forces himself to stand upright. Rylen prays to the Maker that Audrey comes back to him alive and whole.

A green light shoots up into the breach, and a second later it’s closed. Cheers are shouted out around him, but Rylen doesn’t join in. He watches the mangled ruins crash back to earth. Tears come unbidden to his eyes. How could anyone have survived a fall like that?

 

Audrey stands in the ruins, coughing up the debris she inhaled when the ground beneath her plummeted hundreds of feet to where it had originally been. She watches Solas mourn the ancient artifact that Coryfeus used to open the breach. In her heart, she knows Solas is going to leave. She lets him be, hoping he’ll know he can come to her if he needs to.

Riding hard for Skyhold, Audrey hopes Rylen made it back safely. Battered and bruised from the fight with Coryfeus and his dragon, all she wants right now is to be in Rylen’s arms. Her heart soars as she thinks about the future she and Rylen can have now.

Dismounting her horse, Audrey walks into the main courtyard of Skyhold, surrounded by her inner circle. The people of Skyhold line either side of the path, cheering for them. When she looks up at her advisers, she beams when she sees Rylen standing there with them. Deciding to forgetting to look calm and composed, Audrey runs up the stairs. When she reaches Rylen, she throws herself in his waiting arms and they cling onto one another, not wanting to let go. The crowd beneath them cheers even louder when she kisses Rylen passionately.

 

Audrey’s gasp is mirrored by other people in the main hall when Rylen kneels in front of her. Tears shimmer in his eyes as he pulls a box from his pocket. “Audrey, I never knew I could love someone as much as I do you. You are my heart and soul, my whole world. Will you marry me?” Rylen opens the box and holds it out to her.

Holding out her hand, Audrey nods, unable to speak. Tears spill over her eyelids, flowing down her face as he slips the ring on to her finger. Standing again, he caresses her cheeks, wiping away the tears. Leaning into her, he kisses her tenderly. Audrey wraps her arms around him, feeling as though she could burst from the happiness and love she feels for him and the life they will have together.


End file.
